El Regreso ( Faberry One Shot)
by fiorellabalbuena
Summary: Un amor, dos chicas, un viaje. Lean! No soy buena haciendo resumenes :(


_**Prov**__**Rachel**_**_:_**

Hoy hace exactamente 1 año del día en el que la vi partir por esas gigantes puertas del aeropuerto. Hemos hablado durante este año pero no como yo quisiera, quizá existen personas que digan que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan pero yo puedo deciros que si de verdad existe amor, todo es posible, hasta mantener una relación solo por cortas conversaciones por Skype o llamadas nocturnas de 2 horas 3 veces a la semana, no digo que sea sencillo, es duro, cada uno debe poner mucha voluntad, respetar a la otra persona aun en su ausencia, pero es fácil, es fácil porque sabes que no es definitivo, sabes que puedes contar las horas, minutos, segundos para volver a ver a esa persona que tanto añoras. Recuerdo cuando me dio la noticia de que debía irse por un año a Viena por un intercambio que sus padres habían planeado años atrás, ella quería ir y yo lo sabia aunque me dijera lo contrario...

_**Flashback**_

No podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ella se iría, me dejaría por un año!

- Rach?- Dijo cuando noto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.- Amor, yo... yo no quiero ir, yo desearía con toda mi vida poder quedarme aquí contigo, pasar las vacaciones de verano junto a ti... pero ellos están tan emocionados.- sonrió.- lo hemos estado planeando desde hace tanto tiempo, cielo... mira se que es difícil pero podemos hablar por Skype.- Levanto la miraba y veo sus ojos, aquellos de los cuales me enamore, veo como pequeñas lágrimas se aproximan.- Yo te amo Rach y no me importa la distancia.

- Cuando al fin puedo despojarme de ese nudo en mi garganta hablo.- Quinn.. yo no quiero que te vayas, Dios no sabes como te extrañare, extrañare tu sonrisa cuando nos vemos, tus ataques de risa cuando algo me sale mal, hasta cuando te apartas de todos y solo quieres escuchar a esas extrañas bandas que estoy segura solo a ti agradan. - Sonríe, a pesar de que ya tiene varias lágrimas en las mejillas.- Pero te amo, y no me importa cuan lejos estés, solo sera un año, cierto?.- Ella asiente rápidamente, y eso hace que algo dentro mio se revuelva, entonces recuerdo es aquello llamado amor.- esperare por ti bebe, marcare los días que faltan para verte en el calendario, te enviare un mensaje cuando algo ocurra para que no te lo pierdas, te llamare cuando despierte y no me importa si tu estas durmiendo aun porque como mi novia tienes que atender mis llamados igual.- cuando digo esto ella suelta una carcajada pequeña y entrelaza nuestros dedos.- Te esperare Quinn.

**_Fin del Flashback _**

Hoy es 24 de noviembre, si, mañana se celebra Navidad, mi padre es Judío pero mi otro padre es Cristiano y como el ama todas las fechas en las que debamos decorar la casa y hornear galletas pues celebramos la Navidad igual. Quinn regresa hoy, luego de un años sin tocarla, sin sentir sus labios contra los mios, de sentir ese olor que solo ella posee, he conservado una camisa suya de la ultima vez que se ha quedado en mi casa pero su olor se fue esfumando con el tiempo hasta que un día mi papi se escabullo entre mis pertenencias y lo llevo a lavar, me sentí muy mal luego de eso pero ya no tenia importancia, de todos modos ya no tenia su olor.

Ahora estoy aquí de nuevo, en el lugar en el que la vi partir hace un año y se siente tan extraño, sus padres están hablando con los mios, su hermana no ha podido venir ya que siempre trabaja y no tiene tiempo. Yo solo quiero que su vuelo aterrice y poder saltar sobre ella de nuevo como he estado soñando desde que se fue...

- El Vuelo FB998 estará aterrizando en aproximadamente 5 minutos, Gracias por su atención.- La voz de la señorita en los altavoces me sacaron de mis pensamientos, 5 minutos! no puedo creer que en tan solo 5 minutos la tendré de vuelta en mis brazos.

- Hija... Rach... Rachel!.- Oigo a mi padre gritar mi nombre y me sobresalto.

- Si papa?.- Lo miro cuando mientras me despabilo

- Estas bien cariño? Acaban de anunciar que el vuelo de Quinn esta por aterrizar

- Si papa, estoy bien, y si, la he oído! Dios, estoy tan emocionada.- Miro hacia los aviones que estan aterrizando y la veo.

- Bien hija ah...

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue dejar a mi papa hablando solo y a mi corriendo hacia ella como si no existiera un mañana, y a Quinn soltando todo lo que tenia en sus manos.

_**Prov**__**Quinn**_**_:_**

- Señorita, desea algo de beber?.- Escucho a la muchacha decir.

- Oh! no gracias, estoy bien, no se preocupe.- La veo alejarse hacia los asientos de enfrente.

Estoy en un avión de regreso a mi hogar, luego de estar un año en Viena por una beca en Vienna International School, puedo decir que fue una experiencia grandiosa el estar estudiando en un lugar tan hermoso, pero aun así hubiese dado todo por estar con ella, la extraño tanto que aun no comprendo como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin poder sentirla conmigo, hemos hablado pero nada era suficiente para mi y se que tampoco para ella. Pero saber que tan solo faltan minutos para verla me hace plenamente feliz.

- Pasajeros, abrochen sus cinturones, estaremos aterrizando en aproximadamente 5 minutos.- El piloto habla a través de los altavoces.

- 5 minutos Rachel...

Siento como aterrizamos, y solo siento miles de mariposas dentro mio, estoy tan emocionada que creo que vomitare en cualquier momento. Mientras aterrizamos pienso en como decirle a Rachel que quiero hacerlo, que estoy lista...

**_Flash_**_**Back**_

- Quinn, puedes explicarme una vez mas por que has vuelto a poner El Rey Leon?

- Amor, es una película hermosa, si? Podemos solo verla?.- Me acerco y la beso lentamente, luego me alejo y veo que sonríe

Cuando estoy con ella no puedo pasarla mal, ella hace que todo a mi alrededor brille de una manera deslumbrante, además de ser mi novia es mi mejor amiga, y lo sido desde siempre, fue loco enamorarnos como lo hicimos pero solo paso. Ahora la veo ahí sentada viendo la película y comiendo los Pops Corns tranquila y el simple hecho de saber que esta alado mio me hace sentir plena.- Ella me mira y sonríe-. esa sonrisa hace que todo mi alrededor se congele.

- Bebe?.- la observo levantarse de su asiento y mirarme con una mirada llena de deseo.

- Si Rach?.- en cuanto termino de hablar ella se coloca sobre mis piernas sentándose ahí y me besa, primero es un beso lento, sin prisas, tierno y profundo, yo coloco mi mano en su nuca y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla y ella sonríe en el beso.

- Te Amo Quinn.- la vuelvo a besar y ella gime despacio, la sensación de oírla gemir es tan placentera pero al mismo tiempo extraña ya que nunca la había sentido y todo es nuevo para mi, Rachel besa despaso mis labios mientras baja lentamente hasta mi cuello sus manos bajan de mi rostro a mi cintura y la aprieta suavemente, dejo salir un gemido cuando ella lo hace y sonríe en mi cuello para luego volver a mirarme con esos ojos llenos de fuego,yo sonrió y levanto mis manos hasta su rostro y la acerco de nuevo a mi boca. Esta vez el beso era intenso, pero sin dejar la ternura de lado. Rachel bajo su mano y comenzó a acariciar lentamente mis piernas, subió su mano y acaricio tiernamente mis mejillas y luego la volvió a bajar llegando al cierre de mis jeans.

- Ra.. Rach.- Dije sin aliento.

- Que pasa amor?.- me dice desconcertada.

- Y..o Yo no puedo hacerlo, aun no estoy lista amor, lo siento.- siento que acabo de quedar como una estúpida frente a mi novia pero no puedo hacerlo, aun no.

- Esta bien bebe, Te Amo.- sonríe y besa tiernamente mi nariz para luego bajarse de mi regazo y acurrucarse alado mio mientras seguimos viendo la película.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Cuando bajo del avión el aire choca contra mi rostro y siento que estoy devuelta en mi hogar. Voy a buscar mi equipaje y cuando salgo la veo, esta hermosa como siempre, sin saber como ya me encuentro soltando todo mi equipaje y corriendo hacia ella.

- Quinn! Dios, amor te he echado tanto de menos!.- Me besa.- No vuelvas a irte.

- Bebe! estas hermosa.- sonríe.- Te Amo Rachel, prometo no volver a irme... al menos no sin ti.

**_/ FIN / _**


End file.
